Who is he? (Discontinued)
by xMissxNoxNamex
Summary: Shinichi was sat in a nearby cafe by his home paying full attention to his work. He payed a visit to the cafe on Mondays to get some peace, but that all soon started to change. As he was writing down some notes to help figure out a crime, the cafe door opened.
1. The Mysterious Man

**The Mysterious Man**

Shinichi was sat in a nearby cafe by his home paying full attention to his work. He payed a visit to the cafe on Mondays to get some peace, but that all soon started to change. As he was writing down some notes to help figure out a crime, the cafe door opened.

Shinichi was shocked when he saw the persons face. He looked exactly like him. The stranger could sense someone staring at him and looked towards Shinichi. Before he could say anything to the stranger a girl yelled out "KAITO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITNG FOR YOU?!". The stranger known as Kaito started making his way to the noisy girl at a near table "Sorry that I was running late" announced kaito.

About 10 minutes have passed by now, Shinichi got a phone call from the police station. As he picked up the phone, he got a description of a man who looked similar to who he saw earlier. Apparently the man was a suspect of being KID. Shinichi began to get curious about the man and decided to investigate.


	2. The Movies

**The movies**

Not long after Shinichi had recieved a phone call in a cafe, he listened into the conversation of the people behind him, it seemed he was going to have an interesting day ahead of him.

"Kaito, I asked you to come here because I want you to do something for me" explained Aoko. Annoyed by the statement Kaito replied with "So thats what going on". Aoko stared up at Kaito and asked "Can you watch a movie with me at the cinema?" There were a few moments of silents before Kaito spoke up again. "Fine, but why ask me?" After looking for words Aoko finally replied with "I... I don't know, I just thought you could get out of the house every once in a while." Shinichi could tell she was lying from a mile away. Maybe KID was actually a girl? No that can't be it, he is a master of diguise after all, but the that wouldnt make any sense. Maybe he was just going crazy.

"The Truth is Kaito... My dad thinks your KID" sighed Aoko. From the look on Kaitos face he seemed suprised on what she just announced. "Why would he think that?" questioned kaito. "Well you do magic tricks like KID and my dad said he saw you as KID" Replied Aoko. "So you decided to ask me to the movies on the night of a KID heist to prove im innocent, right?" Aoko nodded.

After the conversation was over and the two teenagers left, Shinichi made his way to the cinema. Apparently, the two teenagers were going to watch an action movie. Lucky for Shinichi, it was actually a movie he was planning on watching.

30 minutes into the movie, Shinichi recieved a text from the police station. As soon as he read the text he quickly went to see if the man was still in the cinema but he was no where to be seen. Shinichi started to run out of the cinema until he ran straight into someone falling backwards. "Hey, are you okay?" Asked the man. As soon shinichi had lift up his head he saw Kaito standing above him. "Uh yeah, im fine, I was just in a hurry" announced Shinichi.

Shinichi stood up back on his two feet and found himself staring into two Indigo gems. " Well good luck on your job Shinichi" smiled Kaito. "How do you know my name?" asked Shinichi. Kaito just started laughing "Have you forgotten how popular you are shinichi? You are all over the newspaper. Who wouldn't know you?" Shinchi just felt stupid that he thought Kaito was KID since ke knew his name. Shinichi noticed that kaito seemed to be concerned about something "Are you sure you're okay? you seem pale". Shinichi just sighed and began with "Yeah im fine, just things are getting crazy with KID heists" Why did it feel like he was talking to an old friend of his? He felt like he could tell Kaito everything about himself, but that would seem weird. Kaito broke the silence with giving Shinichi good luck on his case, and entered the cinema once again.

Shinichi made his way to the exit of the cinema and on his way to where KID was seen. After KID got away once again Shinchi dragged his feet all the way home. He was glad that Kaito wasn't KID, but the main thing he remembered about him was his eyes. Before he knew it, he was starting to blush. Could he like Kaito? What if he wanted to be more that friends? Would Kaito feel the same or feak out and leave him? Thinking about this, there was a shooting pain in his chest, could he even be friends with Kaito? Or will he be to nervous to mess up?


	3. The New Kid

**The New Kid!**

It has been a few weeks since the heist now and there were gossip going around about a new person joining the class. Shinichi wasn't really bothered about who this new kid was, all he was thinking about was Kaito. " Earth to Shinichi, are you there?" called Ran. Shinichi cam back to reality and apologised to ran. " Have you heard anything about the new kid yet?" asked Ran. "Not really" replied shinichi. To be truthful he didnt really care who the new kid was, he kinda wished it would be Kaito, but that would be Impossible.

The beginning of the school day started and there was a knock on their classroom door. The teacher made his way to the door, opening it, and on the other side was none other but Kaito. By the time he got to the front of the class everyone was looking between him and Shinichi, they looked like they could be twins. "I'm Kaito Kuroba, magician extroadinaire!" explained Kaito as he introduced himself. All of the girls looked at him dreamily like he would be the perfect boyfriend. After a few questions were asked and answered, the teacher told Kaito to take a seat next to Shinichi.

Shinichi was starting to panic, either that people were going to kill him because he got to sit next to Kaito, or the fact that he might screw up talking with him. Kaito sad down next to him with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Shinichi, do you like magic?" asked Kaito. Shinichi took a minute before he answered "I guess its alright if it is used for good things unlike how KID uses it." Kaito didnt say anything for awhile, but he still had that grin on his face. About 10 minutes later, all the furniture in the room started to float. Did Kaito just do this? How did he even set it up? I think I can sorta see why people saw him as a suspect.


End file.
